


'Till the end

by Th3gab3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, but neither of them had the courage to confess, god this is probs way too many tags im so sorry, he told rat one day and rat said "who do I have to kill", it's p gay, junkrat is 17 and roadhog is 18, junkrat is shameless about it, junkrat pls do not throw homemade cherry bombs at people, rated teen because of some cursing and a little bit of fighting, roadhog is bullied, roadrat - Freeform, they both confess their love for each other, they're both seniors, they're super gay for each other, they've been dating for a couple months, while roadie is very shy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3gab3/pseuds/Th3gab3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much trouble he got in</p><p>No matter how hurt he got</p><p>No matter how much his Roadie protested</p><p>No matter how many times the police nearly got involved</p><p>He would defend his Roadie 'till the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till the end

It had happened many times before, and this was no different. Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes was throwing his homemade bombs to scare away the pesky bullies that were surrounding his boyfriend, Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge. They had their reasons to bully Mako, each as rude and degrading as the last. His weight, his asthma, his academic scores, his sexuality, you name it. If they could dig up anything on Mako, you can be sure they would use it against him. No matter how many times Mako would tell Jamison that he didn't let the words get to him, that he had thick skin, that there was nothing they could say that would get to him but Jamison insisted on using his bombs to scare them away. It was the same every time he saw his Roadie get harassed, and they always fled with godspeed if any of the punks stayed around. Today was no exception, and despite the adrenaline that was coursing through him, when they were a good distance away, he immediately went to helping Mako, sitting him down and fumbling around his pockets for the inhaler he always held onto. Upon finding it, he wasted no time in getting the protective cover off and bringing it to Mako's mouth.

"C'mon Roadie, breathe deep, c'mon." he whispered as Mako did just that, stopping once his breathing was back to normal. Jamison sat next to him, still breathing heavily, but laughing slightly as well.

"That...that was the best reaction I ever got out of them!" he yelled, jumping up. "Did you see the tall one's face?! He was all 'AAAUUGGGH NOOO DONT HURT MEEEE AAAAAHHHH!!!' He ran like a little pup with his tail between his legs! Did you see him Roadie? Like a little coward!"

"..."

"Roadie?"

"..."

"Uh, R-roadie? You okay there? You're kinda worrying me here."

He was met with silence. Mako was staring at the ground intently, seemingly ignoring Jamison.

"Roadie." Jamison said sternly, only being met with more silence.

"Roadie, look at me."

More silence.

"Mako. Look. At. Me." Jamison only ever said Mako's real name when it was something important, so naturally Mako snapped his head up to meet his gaze.

"What is your deal, Fawkes?" Mako snapped. "How many times have I told you that I can deal with it? That I just ignore what they say because I know they have nothing better to do? Why do you insist on treating me like a child?!"

Jamison was at a loss for words, but quickly found his voice. "I do NOT treat you like a child! I-"

"Then let me deal with this on my own!" Mako interrupted, now standing and glaring down at the other.

"Roadie, I do this be-"

"Because you think I'm weak!" Mako yelled, tears in his eyes. Jamison was taken aback, seeing at how rare it was for his Roadie to cry, let alone break down this easily. "Because you think I'm too damn weak to deal with it on my own!"

"R-roadie, I didn-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" he bellowed, on his knees, shaking with sobs. Taking careful steps, Jamison made his way to his crying boyfriend, and put his arms around him. Unexpectedly, Mako did the same, crying into the younger teen's side. They stayed like that for a while, the only sound being Mako's heaving sobs as he cried his eyes out. Once he felt the other calm down some, Jamison crouched down so he could whisper into Mako's ear.

"Roadie, I don't think you're weak. I never thought that. Quite the opposite really. I scared them off, beat them up, took those hits because...because..." Jamison swallowed, mustering up all of the courage he could get. "Because I love you, Mako."

It was silent for a second, and just when Jamison's anxiety was gonna go through the roof, he was pulled into a sudden kiss. Startled at first, he soon relaxed into the admittedly awkward kiss. The inexperience was clear between the two of them, but they didn't care. All there was in that moment was them and this wonderful moment they shared. They're lips eventually parted, leaving them both panting, scarlet blushes painting both of their faces. Jamison nuzzled into his Roadie's neck, giggling slightly.

"I...I love you too, Jamison."

"Y'know, your kissing," Jamison looked into Mako's eyes. "Is the-"

"Don't."

" _Bomb._ "

Mako tried to give a look of disapproval which quickly faltered as he burst out laughing, scooping up the smaller teen in his large arms into a warm hug, who then also started howling with laughter.

"Hey you queer fuckers!"

The voice of the head punk cut through they're moment like a hot knife through butter.

"Oh, back for more, huh?!" Jamison shot right back, pulling away from his boyfriend. "What are you? Some sort of masochist? Want to have your ass handed to you again?!"

"The only one who's gonna get hurt here is you and your fatass boy-" before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a pipe to the head. Not from Jamison this time, but Mako, much to the surprise of Jamison and the other punks.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mako growled, lifting the pipe once again. "I got plenty more where that came from."

"And I got more than enough for you jackasses!" Jamison exclaimed, a wicked grin plastered on his face. Most of the punks ran, but some of the braver (or more stupid) ones stayed, ready to fight. Mako and Jamison charged, both screaming a battle cry.

"HOOK, LINE, AND SINKER!"

"SMILE!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, tell me how I did! Also if you want to follow me at nazi-killing-gizmo on tumblr that would be really cool. You don't have to though.


End file.
